The present disclosure relates to printing from digital images and particularly color printing. Where printing is accomplished by deposition of multi-channel colorants as for example, printers utilizing cyan, magenta, and yellow and black colorants, it has been difficult to control the quality of the color marking by controlling only the individual color channel marking; and, it has been found desirable to control the image path in real time. Thus, it has been desired to apply cross-channel color correction in real time; however, in terms of memory capacity and system architecture such processing has been rendered prohibitively expensive and otherwise impractical.
Heretofore, problems have been encountered in digital color printing as to consistency among various print engines in maintaining color uniformity; and particularly, for electrostatic printing engines employing intermediate transfer belts. Thus, it has been desired to provide a simple effective and low cost way of providing cross-channel color correction in real time for maintaining color uniformity in digital printing.